memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation
, | setting image = tNGEnterprise.jpg | caption = The USS Enterprise-D in the 2360s. | crew image = tNGcrew.jpg | caption2 = The crew of the USS Enterprise-D in the 2360s. }} Star Trek: The Next Generation was the third Star Trek television series to be created, after Star Trek: The Original Series and ''Star Trek: The Animated Series''. The show premiered the week of 28 September 1987 and came to a conclusion the week of 23 May 1994. There were 178 episodes produced over seven seasons, making it the longest running ''Star Trek series to date, and the adventures continued onto the big screen in four motion pictures. There are numerous novels, comics, and games set within and after the series. Overview "TNG" chronicled the voyages of the starship ''Enterprise-D'', under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard on its continuing mission of exploration through the Alpha and Beta Quadrants in the 2360s. In that period the Enterprise often found herself in the middle of situations with old enemies (some now friends) such as the Klingons and the Romulans and with new threats including the omnipotent Q, the Ferengi, and a threat that would change Star Trek forever, the Borg. In 2007, The Next Generation celebrated its 20th Anniversary. Media Episodes and movies During its seven-year run, 178 episodes were produced, usually 26 per season (the second season had 22 episodes). After the series ended, four films were created between 1994 and 2002. The first film, Star Trek Generations was a bridge between The Original Series and The Next Generation. An animated series crossover series was planned in the early 1990s, but canceled in pre-production. The television series Deep Space Nine and Voyager were spin-offs of the TNG era, and many concepts were carried over into the prequel series Enterprise. Prose From the very beginning, TNG has had a series of novels within its setting. Pocket Books produced sixty-three number paperbacks, fourteen young adult novels, several hardbacks, unnumbered paperbacks, novelizations, eBooks, as well as a popular so-called "relaunch series" set after Star Trek Nemesis. Every multi-series anthology has featured at least one short story with a Next Generation setting. The novel series Titan, Stargazer, and to a lesser extent Klingon Empire and New Frontier were direct spin-offs of TNG, with many characters crossing over. The establishment of TNG elements was the central element of the Star Trek: The Lost Era mini-series. Comics TNG comics have been published since 1988 by a variety of companies. Between 1988 and 1996, DC Comics held the license, where they produced an eighty-issue monthly series, six annuals, eight special issues, and five miniseries. Marvel Comics was awarded the license in 1996, around the release of Star Trek: First Contact. They produced five special one-shot comics, as well as numerous stories within their Star Trek Unlimited series. WildStorm Comics produced two graphic novels, four four-part miniseries, and two Star Trek: Special issues. IDW currently owns the license, and produced The Space Between, a six-part miniseries in 2007. Numerous issues, such as Star Trek: Countdown are set in the post-TNG era and arguably are TNG stories as well. Audio books Twenty-five abridged audiobooks, and one unabridged audiobook have been adapted from TNG novels. One audiobook was adapted from a TNG video game (Star Trek: Borg). Video games Thirteen video games have been produced for The Next Generation. RPGs The Next Generation has had a strong presence in Star Trek RPGs. FASA, the first company to produce Star Trek RPG books, produced two manuals set within the TNG era before losing its license ( ). When Last Unicorn Games took on the RPG license, they released fifteen manuals within their Next Generation roleplaying game. The most recent company to publish Star Trek RPGs, Decipher released no exclusively TNG books, instead publishing a series of supplements incorporating elements from the entire Star Trek franchise. Reference works TNG material was first used in the 1989 reference work The Worlds of the Federation. The first solely TNG reference work was the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual released in 1991. No new TNG reference work has been published since 1998, although a number of franchise-spanning works have been released. Pan-franchise works include the Star Trek Chronology, Star Trek Encyclopedia, Federation Passport, Celebrations, , The Starfleet Survival Guide, Star Charts and . TNG content can also be found in Star Trek reference magazines such as the Star Trek Fact Files and Star Trek: The Collector's Edition. As well as in-universe reference works there have also been a number of behind-the-scenes books detailing the production of the series, starting with Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, published by Pocket Books in 1992. They followed this with Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission and Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies. Books on the whole Star Trek franchise include The Art of Star Trek, , Star Trek 101 and the guide to Star Trek prose works Voyages of Imagination. Other media In addition to its RPG, Decipher have also produced the Star Trek: Customizable Card Game since 1994, which encompasses the entire Star Trek franchise, including numerous TNG based cards. TNG imagery can also be found in the [[Ships of the Line calendars|Ships of the Line calendars]]. Characters Regulars * Captain Jean-Luc Picard: Commanding Officer (2364-onward). Commanded both the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) (2364-2371) and USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) (2372-onward). * Commander William Thomas Riker: Executive Officer (2364-2379). Left in 2379 after being promoted to Commanding Officer of the USS Titan (NCC-80102). * Doctor/Commander Beverly Cheryl Crusher: Chief Medical Officer (2364, 2366-2379, 2380-onward). Briefly left the Enterprise twice in 2364 and 2379 to head Starfleet Medical. * Doctor/Commander Katherine Pulaski: Chief Medical Officer (2365). Temporarily replaced Doctor Crusher as Chief Medical Officer in 2365, later returning to her former position aboard the USS Repulse (NCC-2544). * Lieutenant Commander Data: Second Officer/Senior Science Officer/Senior Operations Officer (2364-2379). Killed in 2379 aboard the Scimitar. *Lieutenant Commander/Commander Miranda Kadohata: Second Officer/Senior Operations Officer (2379-onward). Replaced Lieutenant Commander Data in 2379. * T'Lana: Senior Counsellor (2380): Replaced Commander Troi in 2380, much to the chagrin of the Enterprise crew. Left after only a few months aboard the Enterprise E. Later killed in 2381 in the Borg Invasion of the Alpha and Quadrants. * Lieutenant Commander/Commander Deanna Troi: Senior Counsellor/Senior Diplomatic Officer (2364-2379). Left in 2379 to work aboard the USS Titan (NCC-80102) with her husband, Commander Riker. * Lieutenant Taurik: Assistant Chief Engineer (2378-onward). Replaced Lieutenant Danilova after the USS Voyager (NCC-74656)'s return from the Delta Quadrant. * Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Christine Vale: Senior Tactical Officer/Chief of Security (2376-2379). Replaced Lieutenant Daniels, eventually promoted to Commander after Commander Riker asked her to become his Executive Officer aboard the USS Titan in 2379. * Lieutenant Jasminder Choudhury: Senior Tactical Officer/Chief of Security (2379-onward). Replaced Lieutenant Commander Vale in 2379. * Lieutenant Hegol Den: Senior Counsellor (2380-onward). Replaced T'Lana in 2380, much to the relief of the Enterprise crew. * Lieutenant Natasha Yar: Chief of Security/Senior Tactical Officer (2364). Killed in 2364 by Argus. * Lieutenant Dina Elfiki: Senior Science Officer (2380-onward). Replaced Lieutenant Commander Data after his death in 2379. * Lieutenant T'Ryssa Chen: Senior Flight Controller (2381-onward). Replaced Lieutenant Weinrib. * Lieutenant j.g./Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander/Commander/Captain Geordi La Forge: Chief Engineer (2365-onward). * Lieutenant j.g./Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander/Commander Worf: Chief of Security/Senior Tactical Officer (2364-2371, 2379); Executive Officer (2380-onward). Replaced Lieutenant Yar after her death in 2364. After the Enterprise D's destruction, began to work aboard station Deep Space 9. Returned to the Enterprise E in 2379, eventually replacing Commander Riker as Executive Officer the following year. * Cadet/Ensign Wesley Robert Crusher: Senior Flight Controller (2365-2367). Enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2367, before resigning from Starfleet all together to become a Traveller in 2370. Recurring characters * Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien:Senior Transporter Officer. Left in 2369 to work on station Deep Space 9. * Guinan: Civilian/Bartender in Ten-Forward from 2365 until the ship's destruction in 2371. * Alexander Rozhenko: Civilian and son of Commander Worf. Left in 2369 to live with relatives on Earth. * Nurse/Ensign Alyssa Ogawa: Senior Nurse. Transferred to the USS Titan in 2379. * Ensign/Lieutenant Ro Laren: Senior Flight Controller. Resigned in 2370 due to joining the Maquis. * Lieutenant Reginald Barclay * Keiko O'Brien: Civilian and wife of Chief O'Brien. Left in 2369 with her family. * Ambassador Lwaxana Troi * Q * Vash * Vice Admiral Alynna Nechayev Setting * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] * [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] Major Species and Organizations * Borg Collective * Ferengi Alliance * Klingon Empire * Maquis * Q Continuum * Romulan Star Empire * United Federation of Planets Appendices Images Publicity photos toq2.jpg Connections External links * * category:series category:tNG media